1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container handling system and more particularly pertains to a device for handling containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container handling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, container handling devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of moving and handling containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,218 issued Jan. 20, 1976, to Oler, et al. discloses a container handling truck. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,062 issued Jun. 6, 2000, to Warhurst et al. discloses a apparatus for lifting handling and transporting a container. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,114 issued Sep. 1, 1998, to Secondi discloses a container handling device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a container handling system that allows for lifting and moving containers as in the present invention.
In this respect, the container handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and moving containers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container handling system which can be used for lifting and moving containers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.